Lucifuge 3rd Child
by Kazuyaeu
Summary: This Fanfiction is about Vergil Lucifuge (Its Vergil from DMC 3) the Heiress of the Lucifuge Family how he will show his Foes that Love is only a weakness and that Power is all what is needed. Vergil like his Parents hates the Gremory familiy and Vergils will show them who is the superior Devil is. VergilxSona


**Hey guys this is my new Fanfiction. This is about a OC Vergil Lucifuge the third child and heir of the Lucifuge Familiy from the Extra Demons his goal is the bring Fame to his Clan and become the strongest Devil in Devils History he also wants to pay his elder Sister that she doesnt know about his existence a punishment for leaving the Familiy behind without considering what problem it will cause for them. The Story starts after the attack from Kokabiel lets have fun. :D and sorry about the wrong chapter ...  
><strong>

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the blue Devil

"Hm.. This is Kuoh academy huh? This is the place where 2 of the 34 Pillar Devils consider as their Territory." said the silver haired boy. This Boy is noone

other then Vergil Lucifuge the Heir of the Lucifuge Familiy that was the direct support of the original Lucifer familiy. He enterd through the Main Gate,

moments Later the High school girls looked at him with awe how good he looks like and wants him as Boyfriend while the Boy wants curse at him that

another good looking Guy entered and will steal all the Girls away but Vergil wasnt interested and simply ignored the crowd but suddenly he noticed the several

Devil auras he looked back and saw a brown haired boy and a blonde haired girl walking side by side. 'So this is the Red dragon emperor Hyoudou Issei and Ex Nun Asia Argento

their demonic power is really low, just like i thought Rias Gremory has only worthless Pieces in her Peerage without their Sacred gear they are only cannon fodder on a true

Battelfield' though Vergil. Vergil then walked into the school to the school office the secretery told him, "You are in class 2-A Mister Lucifuge." " Thank you very much for this

information." said Vergil.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well Class we got a new Classmate come inside." the door opend and the silver haired Devil enterd the Classroom just like before the girls had a blush on their Face and the

guys cursed him as Bishounen but he shruged it off. "Now introduce yourself" said the Teacher. Vergil went to the class panel and wrote his name." Hi my name is Vergil

Lucifuge, nice to meet you all i hope we will get along." said Vergil with a Ladykiller Smile on his Face that let the Girls in his Class scream in awe. But 3 Person in his new Class

had a shocked expression on their Faces those 3 were Isse,Asia and Xenovia. "Issei-san is he maybe related to Grayfia-san?" asked Asia. " I dont know we must ask Bouchou

about this." said Issei. **"Partner becarful i can sense a high level of demonic power from him he is stronger then you and your friends combined." **said Ddraig with a

slight of coution in his voice. "He is that strong!? I must say that to Rias and the others after class." said Issei. After the Class all three went straight to the ORC and

reported to Rias Gremory. "What you got a new Classmate with the name of Vergil Lucifuge this cant be true." said Rias to those 3. "Why cant be that true Bouchou?" asked

Issei."The reason is because Grayfia had only one sibling his little Brother named Euclid Lucifuge based on the report he went lost after the Civil wars and proclaimed as dead

their is no information that the Lucifuge Familiy had a third child." explained Rias to his peerage. "But what if he is?" asked Kiba. "Then we must report it to the Underworld

or better to my Onii-sama. But first we need to talk with him if its true, Xenovia woud you call him to the club i want to talk with him." orderd Rias. Xenovia nodded and went

her class and saw Vergil being surrounded by the Class, she went straight to him passing the other student and asked "Vergil-san woud you please come with me Rias

Gremory wants to talk with you." said Xenovia poility as possible. Vergil just looked into her eyes and smiled what gave Xenovia a chill to her back. "Fine by me show me the

way." said Vergil. Both of them went to the Club suddenly they passed the President and Vice-President of the Student Council, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. Sona and

Vergil just looked into each others eyes and walked pass each other. "Who was this Student i didnt recognized is he new?" asked Sona. "Yes Kaichou he just transferd today

his name is.. Hmm... let me check it." said Tsubaki. Tsubaki checked the list of Student and found his name and was shocked. "kaichou... the new student name is Vergil

Lucifuge" answerd Tsubaki to Sona who was shocked about his name, then she said "We will ask Rias after she talked him with." after this short event both went back to the

Student council.

xxxxx

Now both appeard infront of the ORC, Xenovia knocked on the Door and a person answerd "Come inside." Xenovia opened the Door and let Vergil enter first then she came

inside and closed the door. " Welcome to the ORC sit down please" said Rias. Akeno offerd him a cup of Tee what he accepted and started the conversation "So, what does

the heiress of Gremory wants from me?" "i want to know who you really are there isnt any information about a third Child of the Lucifuge familiy." asked Rias. "Hmpf, i am

a true Lucifuge that posses the Power of Ice like my other Familiy members i dont need to justify my origin to you." said Vergil. "But if you want to know look at my Familiy

Emblem that proves i am a true Lucifuge." Vergil showd his hand that glowed and showd the Emblem of the Lucifuge a Drake. "True this is the Emblem of the Lucifuge but

that doesnt explain that their is no information abour your birth" asked Rias. "It doesnt matter maybe they wanted to protect me from my Sister to not influence me about

petty ideals of the new Maous." said Vergil rudly. "How dare you calling the ideals petty!" shouted Rias at Vergil. Vergil didnt like when someone that is weak shouts at him

and rosed his demonic energy to intimitade Rias "Keep your voice low Gremory someone Weak as you shoud be careful how to speak to someone stronger then yoursel or

else your head will roll from your shoulder!" The members of the ORC prepared themself for battle. "I will not let you hurt Bouchou!" said Issei defending Rias. "Ara Ara some-

one needs a punishment i guess" said Akeno with a sadistic tone. Koneko prepared herself like Kiba who allready used Swordbirth to bring the Holydemonic sword out while

Xenovia summoned Durandel and said " Do you think you coud handel all of us alone?" " I can and that easily aswell you are a Bunch of weaklings that woud get killed by

Kokabiel if the White Dragon Emperor didnt appeard and saved you. But if you think you coud stop me then try it!" Vergil stood up and summon his samurai like sword

Yamanto. " Come lets fight outside or else your precious Club woud get destroyed." said Vergil while going to the window and jumped out of it.

xxxxxxx

All Members of the ORC and Vergil were outside the Club it was night and the tension high. "I will show you how weak you really are Gremory. Now come and Face your

punishment!" shouted Vergil at the ORC members. Xenovia rushed at him with full power and both clashed both sword hit each other both were in a Power struggle and

Vergil was winning pushing her away while at the same moment Kiba tryed to strike him from behind what Vergil blocked with his sword sheath. He turned around and kicked

Kiba right into the stomach sending him fly. Akeno was charging a Thunder and shot it at Vergil what he simply dodged. Koneko punched Vergil but he redirect her Fist to the

Ground with a Palm hit creating a crater, in the short moment Vergil chokehold Koneko and threw her to the allready running Issei who tryed to save her. **"BAM"** Issei

managed to catch Koneko but before he coud ask her if she is allright Vergil appeard infront of him and slapt Koneko from his arm and chokehold him into the air while saying

"You are the Red dragon Emperor... how weak there is nothing special about only your Sacred gear is giving your current power without it you are just mere canon fodder

in the battelfield. You are nothing a failure as Devil and failure as Dragon noone woud care if you die today." Vergil then knocked him out letting him lying on the ground

unconscious. " I will end your meaningless Life here and now" said with a colde tone in his Voice. Vergil draw his katana from its sheate and pointed it at isseis heart but

before he coud pierce it he saw a ball of Destruction send to him he teleported few steps away from the unconscious issei and looked at the face of the angry Gremory.

"He isnt worthless he is my pawn i care about how dare you insult him" Rias was angry at Vergil how he dares to insult Issei but more about how weak she is because she

knew she stood no chance at him. "Akeno lets attack him together and you Asia go heal the others they need your help!" demanded Rias both Akeno and Asia nodded. Akeno

charged a thunder strike at Vergil. Vergil simply took a side step before the thunder hit. "Arara you sure are a quick one but you will not dodge this one" said Akeno with a

sadistic tone. "Hmpf like you coud put any damage to me Fallen angel hybrid." repield Vergil. Akeno was shocked how did this Guy know that she is a Hybrid or more Fallen

angel/Devil one. "How..How do you know that i am a hybrid?" asked Akeno to Vergil. " I can sense the Fallen Angel part of you and i must say i am dissapointed that you

refuse to use your true power of because what losing your dear Mother or that your daddy didnt came saving you and your Mother?" Akeno was shocked and angry at the

same time she charged her next thunder with all of her might before she shot it she said " You know nothing about me the pain i sufferd how dare you mention him!"

then she shot the thunder direct at him he closed his eyes and let himself get hit. **Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz **smoked appeard around him and Rias was amazed that Akeno put so

much magic power in the thunder "Did you get him?" rias asked Akeno "Ha..Ha...Ha I guess so he didnt moved at all" answerd Akeno. But then the smoke was gone and they

saw his form uninjured only his clothes were damaged. "How weak i dont need to dodge it at all, is that all what Gremorys Queen is capaple off?" provoked Vergil to Akeno.

"Tzzzzzz dont get cocky Akeno is stronger then you think, Akeno lets attack both at the same time he wont stand a chance with our combined strenght!" orderd Rias

"Understood Bouchou!" Both prepared themself but before they coud charge Vergil rush to Akeno and hit her straight to her ribcage and broke few rips "Playtime is over i am

not in the mood to torture weakling like you anymore" Akeno fell on the ground with a pain filled Face and a Blush 'A masochist huh? No she is both S and M strange girl'

thought Vergil. "Akeno!" screamd Rias "You know that you will be punished for attacking me!" said Rias angerd. "Do you really i care about that? You are the only one

to blame for having a weak Peerage" statted Vergil bluntly. "YOU! How dare you insu..." before rias coud finish her sentence Vergil kicked her into the stomach "urghhhh"

"Friendship, Love both are meanigless, Power is everything without it you can protect nothing!" said Vergil "Now how shoud i humility you further? He draw is katana from

the sheat and was going to made some cuts on Rias flesh but before he coud do that a stream of Water came rushing towards him he teleported away and looked to his

right and saw Sona Sitri the heiress of the Sitri Clan. "I demand you to stop this or i must use force you to it" demanded Sona "Ho ho you do realise that you and your

peerage are alot weaker then the Gremory peerage?" insulted Vergil. "We will see about that. Prepare yourself my peerage we will take him down" said Sona all of her

Members charged at Vergil to take him down. Oh how wrong they were...

XXXXXX

Evening

Vergil lied on his Bed thinking about the Event today, honestly he was dissapointed that both Peerage of Gremory and Sitri were no challange they simply lacked real training

the time they spent to fool around coud be used to train to avoid such a beating. "Heh they though that they were the big deal just like i thought the Pillar demons think

they are the hot shit and what did they earned a beating from me but i shoud prepare myself for the coonsequence both Lucifer and Leviathan will not be pleased how i beat

their little sister. said Vergil with a tired Voice. Then suddenly a magic circle appeard "Ahh they coudn't wait until tomorow." said Vergil with a stotic expression. The devil

that appeard from the circle was a tall man with gray hair and musuclar build he wore a black suit and had red piercing eyes." I see i got the honor to being picked up by the

strongest Rook, Surt the second." saidy Vergil with a slight of sarcasm in his voice that was noted by Surt. " I am not here to talk with you and you know that, now come

with me or i need to use Force." said Surt with a calm Voice. "Hai Hai i will not oppose you now take me to your Master" said Vergil. Both teleported to the underworld and

entered a courtroom. 'This is going to be annyoing...' thought Vergil at the same moment High class devil enterd the courtroom mostly to judge the devil that dared to harm

2 heiress of the Pillar Familiy among those were 2 pissed of Maou but to not loose Face they looked calm but inside they boiled with Fury. The Judge enterd the court room

and sat down and begun with the following sentence "Vergil Lucifuge you will be judged because of the harming of 2 pure blooded Devil what is your excuse." said the judge.

Vergil closed his eyes only though ' This is going to be a long day.'...

XXXXXX

**This is it guys i hope you can enjoy it abit please write me a preview what i coud do better in your opinion**

**Best regrads**

**Kazuyaeu**


End file.
